


Matching

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Dragon Hunters [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dragons, M/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Azusa can't decide if he loves it, or hates it.(Or, that one au where tajihana are dragon hunters and have matching swords.)
Relationships: Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Series: Dragon Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> me not writing abemiha? jail! but no seriously me writing this ship was long overdue, and maybe i'll make an abemiha part to this? if people like the idea.

Azusa had learned to enjoy the detours.

Yuuichirou maneuvered his way through the crowded market, one hand holding the handle of his sword close to his side while the other trailed behind him fingers intwined with Azusa’s. Azusa looked anywhere but their connected hands, instead he let his eyes trail over the many stalls lining the square.

There was everything from food to war supplies, and when they passed a stall of dragon eye jewelry did the weight of their mission really set in.

“Yuu we should head back.” Azusa let his eyes trail up to the bright blue skies, the sun high and still. He watched a cuddle of clouds evaporate with the wind, and when he looked back down Yuuichirou had fallen to a slower pace.

“I just want to do one thing.” Yuuichirou dropped Azusa’s hand stopping in his tracks. Azusa stopped next to him and when he saw the stall, they stopped at Azusa was ready to grab Yuuichirou and bolt.

“We do not have enough money for new swords.” Azusa hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing at the sleeve of Yuuichirou’s jacket. Yuuichirou paid no attention to the harsh tone, instead his lips twisted into a large forced smile.

He started towards the curtain blocking the doorway, “We may not have enough money, but we can always trade.” He patted the sword at his side, pushing the curtain aside to step into the dimly lit stall. Azusa followed behind him, a mix of irritation and affection swirling around his gut.

The inside of the stall was spacious, nothing but a few curtains hung around the shaky wooden structure and stands of swords and armor. Azusa stopped a couple inches behind Yuuichirou, taking his time to collect his surroundings.

Only a little light sneaked in from between the thick curtains, wooden stands kept them from blowing away, and stacked one after another were hand crafted swords. Yuuichirou seemed to be entranced by the craftsmanship as well, eyes stuck on a pair of swords.

“Can I help you?”

Azusa went rigid before moving his attention to the direction of the voice. There were two other young men in the corner of the stall, just a couple feet away from Azusa and Yuuichirou. One had his hands full of what looked to be handles’ that had yet to be attached to a blade, his shoulders were hunched, and his eyes darted everywhere but the other two men. The other was standing tall, arms crossed in front of his chest, lips pursed in a somehow greeting way.

Azusa turned his attention to the pair of swords that had caught his—and Yuuichirou’s—attention upon entering and then back to the man. He caught sight of the scaled leather wrapped tightly around the other’s waist and shoulders upon further inspection and Azusa was once again painfully reminded of what their main goal was.

“Yuu,” Azusa pressed his elbow just below Yuuichirou’s ribcage, there was no point in whispering, but he still did. He didn’t care if the other two men in the stall could hear him. “We really don’t have time for this.”

Yuuichirou didn’t bat an eye at Azusa comment, instead he turned his attention back towards the pair of swords, “Do you…trade?” Yuuichirou turned back towards the male across the stall, “Perhaps? Strictly?”

The man who was hunched over opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it immediately turning back towards whatever he had been doing. The other male looked Yuuichirou up and down before speaking, “Depends. What do you have in mind?”

The sound of Yuuichirou unsheathing his sword was loud in the almost quiet stall, the man didn’t seem impressed but stepped up the grab the sword from Yuuichirou’s hands anyway.

Yuuichirou’s sword was in okay shape, okay shape for just stabbing a dragon a couple days ago. Sure it was a bit stained, and maybe a bit twisted, dented and maybe even chipped on the sides, but that just proved it was used.

The man rubbed his hand against the smooth top, before flicking at the side of the blade. The man next to him watched with wide eyes, shoulders hunched all the way up to his ears.

Yuuichirou grew still when the man took the sword by the handle and lifted it above his head. It came down with a whistle the blade chopping through the air and right down into the soft dirt beneath their feet.

“Seems to be in good shape.” The man brushed his hands together, before leaning down to pull the sword from the ground, he handed it back to Yuuichirou. He turned his attention towards Azusa for a second before turning back towards Yuuichirou. “Feel free to look around, I’m sure something will catch your eye.”

He turned back towards Azusa, “And you? Are you interested or are you—”

Before the man even had a chance to finish his sentence Yuuichirou was pulling Azusa’s sword from his sheath.

Azusa’s sword was in far worse shape than Yuuichirou, it was old and passed down from his father. But the man in front of him seemed to pay no mind to the dented and chipped blade, instead he traced the metal work of the handle with gentle fingers and wide eyes, and when he lifted his head to meet Azusa’s his lips were twisted up into a smile.

“Choose whichever one you want,” He handed Azusa’s sword back with a bit more energy than he had when they first walked in, “We’re pleased to be of service.”

Azusa nodded, awkwardly. Yuuichirou pulled him to the side by his sleeve and when he had Azusa on his level he leaned in, “I know—”

“It’s my father’s sword, Tajima.” Azusa forced each word through gritted teeth, fingers curling around the handle of the sword in his hands. He was starting to get fed up, the weight of their mission was painfully heavy, and they really didn’t have time to be wasting it in a small shaky sword stall.

“I know, but Azusa, look at them.” Yuuichirou turned Azusa towards that stand that held two almost identical swords.

The craftmanship was beautiful really, the blade long and curved into a circle rather than a point, but it was sharp, and the blade gleamed in the dim stall. The handle was as beautiful as the blade, twisted and pressed down for easy grip and at the bottom it was pulled into a shape Azusa couldn’t quite put a name on, but it was extravagant, a mix between a circle and a diamond that almost looked like it had been twisted into the shape of a rose petal.

“Hanai…Azusa.” Yuuichirou’s hand had at one point found Azusa’s and it was curled around his as they held the handle of his sword together, “…Strictly?”

“That’s not how you use,” Azusa sighed, looking down at their joined hands. It was about time he got a new sword, really, his was getting old and worn and it was only a matter of time before it snapped during battle…Azusa sighed again, “Fine.”

Yuuichirou broke away from him with a smile, turning towards the man who had been patiently awaiting their choice. “We’ll take those.”

He seemed surprised at their choice, but happily nodded anyway. Yuuichirou handed the man his sword again, and when he picked up his new one from the stand it made a whistle as it sliced through the air and into his sheath.

The man seemed happier to be receiving Azusa’s sword than Yuuichirou, his smile too big for just doing a trade. Azusa watched his sword fall into the hands of the man who had still yet said a word, and with one last sigh he picked up his new sword from the stand.

The weight was new, but it was surprisingly light, and he gave it an experimental swing. It whistled the same way Yuuichirou’s had and when he slipped it into his sheath it hung unfamiliarly but comfortable at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> yes...the other two men in the shop were ren and takaya. please ignore any mistakes it's 3 in the morning and i spent ten minutes trying to spell comfortable correctly.


End file.
